<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Start by Konpeki_no_Sora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221106">New Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora'>Konpeki_no_Sora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Family Issues, Gen, Introspection, a few other characters were mentioned, part 1 and 2 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With that fatal mistake during the Music Festival, Iori was no longer the perfect high school student that he always was back then. Seeing that similar disaster again before a major decision made him realize what’s really important even with that new perspective. Not to mention that Riku is still adamant on his decision to spoil him a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori &amp; Izumi Mitsuki, Kujou Ten &amp; Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what I wrote for the Aninana Arigatou! zine. Being assigned to write for Iori was a fun experience and I chose the Perfection Gimmick arc for this moment.</p><p>Check out the <a href="https://twitter.com/ani7arigatou">Twitter page</a> of the zine and read the zine itself. It'll be worth a shot to check out more works there aside from my fic. owo/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The reception for ‘Perfection Gimmick’ was mostly positive. With Iori being the center, the vibe had diverged from Riku’s with his unique charm. Him being in the spotlight was a delight to his fans, especially with his wink as he sang that one line. That act was just one of the many topics discussed on social media, but it was mainly for the sake of Riku’s health.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori was now in his room, the desk lamp being the only illumination to accompany him for the night, gazing at the spiral notebook with an indigo plaid design on the cover. But there was a tiny pearl gray cat motif at one corner and cats were one of Iori’s weaknesses, based on the way his eyes sparkled a bit at the sight when he and Riku went to one of the famous stationery stores. Riku was still adamant about spoiling Iori a little, a form of payback for helping him out. Much to his external chagrin because of his tsundere nature, the red-head bought that notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that the high school student would have a choice at the matter and he simply stated that he would put it to good use. Tamaki would probably tease him for that tomorrow morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The step that he took in becoming the temporary center for ‘Perfection Gimmick’ was an interesting experience for him. Tsumugi had a point about cheering him on, even during that one mistake he committed on-stage during Music Fiesta. His lips frowned at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Zero Arena was the center of a picturesque scenery during the night sky, but Iori was not feeling it. He had messed up big time during Music Fiesta, forgetting the important lyrics because he was too worried about Riku's health with the inhaler being broken. He was the perfect student, always at the top of the class, and being part of the student council back in middle school was just icing on the cake. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But his mind shut down during such a crucial moment. How pathetic. How was he supposed to face them again after that mistake? He had quietly escaped, not wanting to be noticed after his facade cracked under pressure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Iori!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for hiding, especially with others chasing him, Mitsuki in front. Iori’s expression shifted to despair as he ran away from them. His older brother’s hand grasped his wrist, keeping him in place for a moment before he wrestled away. Iori’s gray eyes glanced at the others near him before his head hung in shame, eyes averted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s my fault… that it happened...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a pause before continuing, his voice choking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All of you worked so hard and yet… I destroyed your dreams myself… I’m sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He squeezed his eyes shut, tears trickling down his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was Riku becoming sick that led to Tsumugi proposing for the center change afterwards. In Iori’s mind, he still heard the fans’ synchronized chant for the encore, but the red-head was at his limit back then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your health is much more important. If you refuse, then you’ll be pulled out according to the doctor’s orders! At this rate, you’ll be wheeled into an ambulance!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsumugi, while being emotionally distraught with Riku’s condition, had put her foot down because that was what a manager would do, and Iori silently approved of that decision. MEZZO was on stage, performing to buy Riku some time. There was another verbal protest from the center but he kept on coughing. The staff members arrived with the nebulizer as a first-aid treatment in case asthmatic conditions would come around, especially during such instances. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It can’t be helped. Please hold him still,” Iori commanded the staff to do their work for Riku’s sake. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riku struggled as his chin was held firmly, wanting to break free and continue performing because he didn’t want to disappoint the fans clamoring for the encore. There was another verbal opposition but finally, the mask was attached to his mouth. Tsumugi squeezed her eyes shut, hand clutching to her chest. Iori instructed his unit partner to breathe through the mask. Even the consoling words from his groupmates weren’t enough to make Riku feel better before he was transported to the hospital for further check-ups and to rest up for the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nanase-san…” Iori murmured. It was excruciating, but it could have been a lot worse. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But by the time the proposal was offered to Iori, the raven-haired male insisted that Riku should remain as the center no matter what, mainly because IDOLiSH7 would not be the same with the center change and fans would not be happy with that transition. During the rehearsal, however, Iori had come to regret what he said; the recollection of that scene was fresh in his brain. Riku was still not in good shape and Tenn offered to take his place as the center, though not without reservations from Gaku and Ryuu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t use your poor health as an excuse for your improper performance.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenn’s condescending glare was on Riku, leading to the red-head becoming sickly pale. Tenn stepped in during the Dancing Beat rehearsal and took Riku’s place throughout the entire song. As expected from the modern day angel, the pink-haired male got everything down pat, leading to Riku feeling inadequate. Tenn had a point that his twin’s illness being triggered during the concert encore was unacceptable, but to call that one out at such a crucial time…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riku was close to running away, curling into a ball and crying his heart out, more so out of fear of being a burden to his groupmates and even his twin brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do have a point, Kujou-san. However, let me ask you. Do you do this to the other groups as well?” Iori cut in. Not even the protest from Yamato stopped him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenn, with his sour mood aggravated by Iori’s words, turned to face him. “What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course you wouldn’t. It is only because we are IDOLiSH7 and that your brother is here,” the raven-haired male continued on, leading to Tsumugi’s concerned dissent. Of course, Iori wouldn’t listen. “This is excessive meddling. You doing it is the reason why he grew up as a spoiled kid who couldn’t handle himself!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenn’s cat-like eyes narrowed, voice dipping a note lower, “Hah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamato and Ryuu stepped in, forming the barrier between the two and apologizing for the trouble while offering some drinks as compensation. But as the Okinawan man told Tenn that it was time to leave, the pink-haired male clicked his tongue in annoyance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Did you just click your tongue at me?! Come back here!” Iori’s voice rose angrily and it was only through Yamato’s firm grip on him that he was forced to stay still before the verbal onslaught could escalate further. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once the show was finally over with Riku actually joining in after the rehearsal reprieve, the feeling of culpability for the red-head was difficult to dissipate. Iori’s mouth curled in a pitiful frown. If things would continue on that way, Riku’s health would reach a critical level, much worse than the public train station public performance during the rain, or before the Music Festival, or even during the encore and this rehearsal. He wouldn’t want that to happen again, to have more speed bumps because of Riku retaining such a position as the center while in his current state.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Manager, may I have a minute with you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was time for Iori to accept that proposal. She was definitely right about that decision for the center change.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori was thrilled with fans accepting him as the new center for the song, together with Riku becoming better with him taking things easy.. A win-win situation in his book. Having the cat notebook as a bonus wasn’t that bad, either. Smiling, he gave the cat motif a gentle poke with his index finger, all while humming the tune of ‘Perfection Gimmick’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki’s knocking on the door interrupted his humming. “Iori! Dinner’s ready! The soup tastes best when warm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in a bit!” Iori replied. He turned off the lamp before heaving himself up from his desk chair and departed from the room. It was then that he remembered that Sogo was also in charge of dinner that night and internally grimaced at the thought of an experimental spicy dish that the Tabasco fan would concoct as part of the menu. He could only hope and pray that Mitsuki would restrict Sogo’s spice privileges beforehand. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Twitter if you guys won't mind i7 and a3! shenanigans left and right: @divergent_idol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>